


Caught Staring

by Lykegenia



Series: Kitten - Cullen x Maighread Trevelyan [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cullen has a crush, Fluff, Gen, Pining, Pre-Relationship, and Leliana is having too much fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lykegenia/pseuds/Lykegenia
Summary: The Commander goes for an ordinary walk around Skyhold's battlements - but then someone catches his eye.





	Caught Staring

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to [Caught Staring](http://cute-ellyna.tumblr.com/post/120363879435/quick-drawing-art-challenge-10-caught) by cute-ellyna (who is a generally amazing artist, btw).

Cullen was striding along the battlements when he caught sight of her. The clash of wooden practice swords and Cassandra’s clear, ringing voice drew his attention from the notes in his hands and down to the practice yard. Maighread – the Inquisitor, he was forced to remind himself – was tilting against a practice dummy, using a simple pattern of parries and thrusts that could be built on as her skill with the longsword improved. Losing her stave in the battle at Haven had shaken her badly, and it was understandable that she would want to train in a secondary weapon so that the next time she faced Corypheus she would not be left defenceless if something went wrong.

At first, Cullen had been confused and a little hurt that she hadn’t come to him for training. They had grown beyond their mutual distrust, hadn’t they? Even if he could never hope that Maighread would return the depth of his feelings, he at least hoped she considered him a friend. Watching her now, however, with her dark bronze hair pulled onto a sweaty tail at the back of her head and her brow furrowed in concentration, he had to admit Cassandra was the better choice of teacher. Her lithe form was well suited to the seeker’s graceful style of fighting – much more so than his own blocky tactics, at any rate. Despite the lack of fluidity in some of her movements, she learned quickly and there was good weight behind her swings, which was more than he could say for some of his own recruits.

He frowned when she fumbled, overbalancing on the last movement, and though he was too far away to hear, he could well imagine her stream of growled expletives as she picked herself out of the dirt. Dorian, leaning on the fence of the training yard, called something to her that melted the scowl from her face and made her laugh, and Cullen felt his own expression relax. He had been on the receiving end of that carefree smile only once, and the memory was one he treasured, tucked into the secret folds of his heart like a precious jewel.

“Well, well, Josie, it seems you were right,” an amused voice purred to Cullen’s left. “Skyhold certainly does have some marvellous views.”

Startled from his contemplation, Cullen jerked upright, taking his chin off where it rested in his palm with the sneaking suspicion his two fellow advisors had been watching him for some time before deciding to make their presence known. He cleared his throat, determined to cover the slip in professionalism.

“Good afternoon, Leliana,” he said, going for conviviality. His cheeks were _not_ flushed, it was simply the combination of a cold wind and too much sun. “It’s rare to see you up on the battlements at this hour. I trust everything is alright?”

“Oh, perfectly, Commander,” the spymaster replied blandly. “There is no need for alarm. I simply desired a little fresh air.”

“I see.”

Next to her, Josephine had the grace to hide her smirk behind her hand. “I told Leliana today was far too beautiful to spend cooped up in that dark tower of hers. You are far too pale,” she added to her friend.

“You seem to forget, Josie, that sun-kissed is a look that better favours some more than others. A freckle or two may be considered attractive, but more than that is a scandal at court.”

Cullen listened to this conversation, at a loss for how to intervene or make his exit. The _tack-tack_ of swords from below told him Maighread had picked herself out of the dirt, but since he had already been caught staring once, he wasn’t going to give in to the impulse to look again.

Leliana, however, seemed to have no problem tracking the direction of his thoughts. She smiled at him – the same smile Mia had always used to wheedle him out of his sweets.

“And how is the Inquisitor progressing with her new training? She seems to be quite determined, no?”

Cullen shrugged. “I couldn’t say, but I’m sure Cassandra would be happy to provide you with regular updates.”

“Oh, of course,” came the airy reply. “We merely assumed you were making an assessment of her skill, as you were taking such a _keen_ interest.”

“Leliana!”

Cullen stifled a groan. Honestly. Sometimes they were worse than sisters.

“Commander, are those requisitions from Captain Rylen?” Josephine asked, finally offering him a way out.

“I – yes, they are. I was on my way to pass them along to Ser Morris.”

“We probably shouldn’t keep you, then.” She placed a delicate but firm hand on Leliana’s arm and together they all but _flounced_ away, leaving Cullen to pinch his brows in exasperation.

Gathering his thoughts, he collected the stack of papers from where they rested on the battlements beside him, and chanced one last look towards the training ring. Maighread’s attention was rapt on Cassandra, who was prodding and pressing her student into the right stance for an overhand sweep. To think, it might have been _him_ down there, the centre of her attention, schooling her technique with gentle words and guiding hands that –

 _Completely inappropriate_.

With a sigh, Commander Cullen straightened his shoulders and resumed his walk, determined to put the Inquisitor out of his mind. It was a task that became harder every day.


End file.
